General Minecraft Rules
Staff have the right to punish players at their discretion. If you feel that a staff member has been unjust, or would like a second chance, feel free to post in the appropriate server's “Appeal” section. 1. Treat staff with respect and do not argue with them. If you have an issue with the way a situation was handled, send a PM to an owner on our website. 2. No griefing OR stealing in protected claims. If items/etc are in an un-claimed area, it's free game. You are welcome to do whatever you want to this area. Keep in mind claims will expire if the Owner hasn't logged on in 30 days. 3. You are responsible to take advantage of the server's protection plugin. If you don't claim your area with the available protection plugin on our servers, we can not help you. If your area is un-claimed and someone griefs it, it's your fault for not claiming. However, if it's claimed and someone griefed you that's not in your town or given trust to your area, that's an exploit and they are to be reported right away. There will be no roll-back of your area if you didn't care to claim it. Why should we care if you didn't? 4. Player vs Player is permitted everywhere but on the overworld.'' Hit by players/machines (killers, turrets, etc...) on the overworld OR to any player on the overworld are not permitted.'' 5. No swearing. We have a younger user-base, as a result we absolutely detest vulgar language. Absolutely no swearing/being offensive in chat or towards another player. If it isn't filtered, we don't consider it vulgar. If you don't want to see the words that aren't filtered, leave global with /leave g. 6. No racism, sexism, religion, politics, substance-talk, illegal activity, bigotry, or any subject with the potential to offend another player, within reason (However subjective, this can be easily resolved to be objective). Although this rule may be vague, it's rather easy to understand; as aforementioned, we have a younger user-base. Additionally, players play to, well, play! We don't want to have players frustrated at a conversation currently happening, or worse, players being offended by someone's bigotry. 7. No harassing other players. Again, players are here to have fun, if you're constantly spamming them with teleport requests for example, that's easily harassing them. Be respectful of your fellow players and try to get along, be the bigger person in the case that someone harasses you, simply tell them to stop, if they continue, make a /ticket or inform staff ASAP. 8. No exploiting dupes/bugs. If you've found a duplication method or bug, please report it. You may pm a staff member on the forums, inform a staff member via/mail, or simply make a /ticket in-game. We check on our users quite frequently, if we suspect you of exploiting, quick and swift punishment will be provided. 9. Do not avoid the AFK kicker. Absolutely NO AFK machines! 10. Don't -give- items to players of the “Newbie” rank. We want players to start off on their own. For them to receive items for free, or for an underpayment, ruins the game and the economy. Additionally, this is in the rules to prevent begging. A Newbie may either buy or trade an item, but again, trades and purchases must be done for an equivalent value. 11. No drop-parties This would also cause quite a lot of lag for the server with the amount of entities spawned, we would also like to keep the economy stable. 12. No 'cheaty' client-sided mods. For example, X-Ray mods or anything that may give you an unfair advantage. 13. Avoid laggy-builds. As the player, it's your job to ensure that your build is as lag-free and efficient as possible; if we find that you could have done something better, or your build is causing lag, we have the liberty to remove whatever may be lagging. There are other players on the server that I'm sure wouldn't want to be effected from your spewing quarry, or your scrap system for UU-Matter being completely ridiculous. This includes overly complicated builds. 14. English is to be used in public chat. If you would like to speak to people/friends in your language, please use the private-message method (/msg ). 15. Please avoid referring to staff as their rank. If you want to know if staff is on, you may use “/list” or tab to see the currently online users with their rank and status. We'd appreciate not being called “mod/admin”. We don't call you hey Player. 16. Do not advertise/speak of other servers. Any talk of other servers is prohibited. Additionally, do not advertise our server on other servers. It's incredibly disrespectful and may cause issues with the other server, we don't want that. 17. Refunds will only be given if the server crashes or there is a rollback. Any other refunds will be based on the staff's discretion. 18. Do not post exploits/dupe bugs where anyone can see. It's nice that you want to post exploits and dupes for us to look into but if there's no immediate fix we're then stuck with the public having knowledge of such bugs, instead please send a mail to any of the Owners. Any general posts in the forums of such bugs will be immediately removed and your forum account given a warning 19. Do not post Rule Breaking Links in Public Chat Posting links in public chat is okay as long as they do not break our rules, such as innapropriate content, swearing, advertising servers, advertising cheats, etc. Content that is meant to "shock", or could cause another player distress, or could offend someone in anyway is not okay. Posting innapropriate links will earn you a ban. 20. Do not spam and/or use excessive caps. More than 1 or 2 words in an expletive sentence is considered excessive. Do not spam the same thing over and over, that is not the way to get someones attention. It's just a way to anger staff and other players. Saying "lag" in chat and nothing more to back up that claim will be considered spam immediately. There are many types of lag and many different things that can cause it. Saying it in chat is not only spamming but also serves to annoy everyone on. 21. Quarries and QuarryPlus' are only to be placed in the designated mining worlds, the Nether, End, Deep Dark or your own personal age. Mining on the over-world or anywhere else not specified is prohibited. The main reason for this is that the worlds specified are reset ever so often, additionally we don't want giant holes and additional lag to be on the overworld, it's just unsightly. 22. On any server with Advanced Solars, once you've reached 10 Solar Panels each generate 512 EU/t, you must trade them in for a Quantum Generator. Having mass quantities of solar panels begins to lag the server and in order to reduce the lag we have Quantum Generators that provide EU irrelevant of sunlight/rain. As soon as you've reached 10 panels that each output 512 EU/t, make a “/ticket ” either at the area you want the Quantum Generator, or where your solar panels are so we can remove them (or simply leave them in your inventory. 23. No inappropriate user names allowed. If users are found with inappropriate user names they will be banned until a name has been changed and approved by staff via a ban appeal. 24. If you overload either your player.dat or any chest inventory etc. (Minecraft has a hard limit of 32KB) no items will be refunded or areas rolled back. This means do not disassemble your ME and put it in your inventory or over stock chests and then dolly them up. You will get no staff support for these instances. 25. Any complete Tome of Knowledge books should be sold for no less than $25,000. Unless, the player lives with you. Non-complete Tome's can be sold for less based on the amount of research that has been complete. This means anyone found selling these for less or giving them away will result in an immediate ban. 26. Baiting players is NOT allowed. This means anyone found to be baiting players into the wild for malicious reasons will be disciplined up to and including possible ban. 27. Be courteous and respectful of other players: Play nice. For instance, don't claim all around someone else's claim without prior permission. Don't snipe/steal mob drops when you didn't kill/help kill the mob. 28. Any skin you have must be appropriate: Our server is family friendly. Due to this, we do not allow nude or partially nude skins. Anybody caught with one of these skins will be banned until they change their skin. 29. Use Chat Channels appropriately. Use /chlist for a list of channels. Use /ch L or /L for talking to players near you. For talking to people on your server, use /ch sw or /sw . For talking to people on other servers, use /ch g or /g . For asking to trade, use /ch tr or /tr . For help with something, use /ch h or /h . VIPs get access to /ch d and /d Some Terminology: Griefing/Griefer/Grief: Easily explained, someone who causes grief; If you were to harass/irritate another player, or cause someone frustration, that's likely causing them grief, and therefore griefing. AFK: Away-from-keyboard, simply meaning you're not available in-game or not even at your computer. Lag/Laggy/Lagging: In the context of the server this simply means that the server is falling behind while processing something, or taking to long to process a specific thing therefore not having enough time to process anything else. Thanks for reading the rules **These rules are owned by DeVco. If you would like to use them for your own server feel free, however, please give us credit for them if you do! Posted Jun 6, 15 · OP · Last edited Sep 13, 15 category:Rules category:Policies Category:Stone-Quality Articles